


Warden of Light

by MoonPotatoe



Series: B'nuka Pain Because I am Evil [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: After the defeat of Innocence, night should have returned to Khoulsia. But things don't always go to the hero's plan, but the villain's plan.WoL Used: B'nuka Tia
Series: B'nuka Pain Because I am Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Warden of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I am not a good writer, so sorry in advence if things don't make sense. Enjoy the suffering of my boy as he becomes a monster (still no oficcial design for him at the moment)

Innocence lay dying. B'nuka stood over the final Lightwarden, as it's form began to dissipate. 

"HeLp Me, DaMn YoU… i Am YoUr GoD…"

B'nuka didn't help. Only glared at Warden before it finally dissipated into Light. It enveloped the Miqo'te, it felt warm and cold at the same time. He was glad that this was the last time he had to do this act. Here's hoping his body can take it. After the aether became one with his form, B'nuka waited for a moment, bracing for a sudden change. Nothing. The sky went dark as the Light in the sky faded away to give way to the sunless sea of night. He had done it. The First was saved. The Source was saved. No more Eighth Umbral Calamity. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, before he was pulled into an Echo vision. A Eulmoran couple, Vauthry's parents. And an Ascian. He didn't know who it was, but they sounded familiar. They were discussing giving the babe in the woman's womb the powers of a Lightwarden. So that was how Vauthry came to be. B'nuka was suddenly pulled out of the vision, not by normal means, but it was interrupted by something. Something troubling. 

The moment B'nuka came to his senses from the vision, he was racked with pain all through his body. It was too much for him to take, as he doubled over in pain, gasping for air as he struggled to breathe, choking on a thick, tasteless fluid in his throat. The Miqo'te screamed out in pain, so loud that everyone in the vicinity of Mount Gulg could hear his cries of agony. He could barely see as his vision was blinded by light. He could feel something inside of him, a monster wanting to burst free from his frail body. It felt like he was being stabbed all over his body, over and over again, as he was fighting to keep control, hopefully long enough for the Scions to aid him. 

The lighting suddenly changed. B'nuka looked up to see a dark bubble cover the crown. The cold darkness burned, like someone was pouring acid all over his body. He screamed and hissed in pain, like a vampire that has been exposed to the sun. He felt his strength drain under the dark, as he fell onto his elbows, and struggled to move. B'nuka then saw a figure approaching him, Emet-Selch. The Ascian shielded his eyes from B'nuka, as the Miqo'te was a shining beacon of light in this dark bubble. Emet looked at B'nuka with a scowl in his eyes. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. I placed my faith in you. Let myself believe you could contain the Light. But look at you now, beaten, broken, imperfect, and halfway to becoming a monster." 

B'nuka didn't say a word. He only looked down at his hands, now claw-like as a marble like skin began to consume his arms. With what little strength he had left, he tried to get closer to the Ascian. Crawling, dragging his legs that seem to have stopped working, and liquid Light dribbling down his mouth. Emet-Selch noticed the Miqo'te struggle as he slowly moved towards him. He won't have this disappointment waste its strength, so he summoned a pair of dark bindings connecting from two pillars at the very end of the Crown to B'nuka's wrists. The bindings burned on his  _ skin _ like molten metal, causing the Miqo'te to scream, only this time the scream sounded more like a monster's roar. The combined pain of the Light racking his body, the burning of the darkness on his skin and the dark bindings was enough to bring B'nuka to the ground. He tried to get back up, but the pain was too much and his strength was spent. He wept, not tears but light, but he still wept. 

Emet approached B'nuka and kneeled down in front of him. B'nuka had no strength to move his head, no strength to move at all. He just listened as the Ascian mocked him. "Hm, you still retain some of your form and senses...but you have all but become a sin eater." B'nuka began to heave up the tasteless liquid, as well as simultaneously choke on it. He was like a fish on dry land, gasping and wheezing for air he couldn't get. He feels his mind going blank, hunger beginning to rise.

"Whether you will it or no, your mere existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. In time, you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt down innocents to feed on their sweet, sweet, aether. Those few with the will to fight may rise up against you. But before your absolute might, they will quickly know despair. "There is no hope! We are finished!  _ Mankind  _ is finished!"" B'nuka felt despair fills his mind as the image of himself, fully turned, feasting on innocents and allies alike. The mere thought of him as a monster sent shivers down his spine. "Ahhh, the irony. What Vauthry achieved through bliss, you will achieve through despair." 

The Ascian stood up, and began to walk away from B'nuka. "But I have outstayed my welcome. I shall look forward to seeing you bring the world to its knees, hero. Or should I say, Warden of Light." B'nuka weakly raised his arm to try and grab the Ascian, but he teleported away. His arm dropped to the ground as everything went white, his vision, and his mind. 

He then felt a presence in the Crown. Multiple. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and only saw them as greyed out figures. One of them collapsed onto their knees, their cries of despair alerting B'nuka, or...what B'nuka has become. He rises up, and finds the strength to break to dark bindings on his wrists. He feels hungry. His prey was right in front of him. He lunges towards the figure collapsed on its knees, and rips apart their body of flesh and crystal. A delicious first meal. He then draws its attention towards the figures surrounding him, their weapons drawn. One by one, he lunges at them, ripping their bodies to pieces as he consumes their aether. Delicious. After he has eaten all the figures, he lets out a mighty roar, a roar so loud that everyone in Norvrandt hears it. The roar sends despair in all the people, as it tells them all that the Warrior of Darkness is no more, and a new Lightwarden has risen. The most powerful Warden of all, born from the Light of all five Wardens…

**_Lux, the Warden of Light..._ **


End file.
